The Phantom Rider
by Erik T. Jameson
Summary: The idea for the story came from jameis. Daisuke had been betrayed by his friends and left for dead, all because he wanted to bring his sister Jun to the Digital World. He returns to the Human World but will he exact revenge or help the digidestind fight a new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

At a desert in a world called the Digital World that was inhabited by creature called digimons, there was a group of five human children and five digimons.

"I wonder how Ken doing?" asks a brunet boy wearing a pair of white goggles on his head, wearing a white T-shirt with blue jacket that had red flames at the bottom, yellow gloves and green khakis.

"I don't know but I hope his alright. When he left, he really looked incredibly depressed" said a girl with lavender hair wearing an orange helmet, a blue T-shirt with a beige vest over it, white gloves and red pants.

"Well why wouldn't he? He just lost his partner. That can really bring a guy down" said a blond boy wearing a white Gilligan hat, blue and yellow shirt and greenish blue shorts.

The brunet boy that was in front of the group stopped and looked at the sky for a moment. "Davis? What's wrong?" ask a girl with short brown hair wearing a pink and white shirt, pink removable sleeves and yellow shorts.

"I was thinking…" Davis trailed off as he turns his gaze from the sky towards the group of humans and digimons. "Do you guys mind if I brought my sister, Jun, to the Digital World for her birthday?" the brunet boy asks.

"Bring your sister to Digital World?! Davis what's wrong with you?! We're supposed to keep people from knowing about the Digital World!" TK shouted with his arms outstretched.

"But it can't hurt to bring one person right?!" Davis countered.

"Davis that is the absolute worst idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth!" Yolie shouted joining the blond side of the argument.

"You know what Davis. I'm starting to really doubt your worth as a digidestind" TK said.

"What?! You take that back!" Davis shouted.

"No I won't. Digi-armor Energize!".

"Patamon armor digivolves to… Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!".

The pegasus digimon flew into the sky and yelled "Equus Beam!". A green came down and nearly hit Davis.

"Hey, TJ, call Pegasusmon off! He almost hit me!" the brunet boy shouted.

"No! You're going to endanger the Digital World by bring your sister here! You don't deserve to be a digidestind!" TK yelled back.

"What?!" Davis exclaimed in shocked. He turn towards the others in the group and said "Guys, help me stop TP! He's gone out of control!".

Kari shook her head towards Davis and said "I'm sorry Davis, but he's right, what you're about to do is going to endanger the Digital World". Yolie and Cody nodded in agreement.

"Fine! I don't need your help to take down TA and his flying horse! Digi-armor Energize!"

"Veemon armor digivolves to… Flamedramon: The Flame of Courage!"

Flamedramon used his Flame Fist on Pegasusmon, but the horse digimon dodge them by simply flying to the side.

"Mane Wind!" Pegasusmon yelled fired needles from his mane. Flamedramon failed to avoid it in time and got knocked back.

"Flamedramon!" Davis said running to his partner's side.

"I'm sorry Davis, but it has to end this way" Kari said as the group walked closer to the duo.

"Finish them Pegasusmon!" TK ordered.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon yelled, firing a cluster of stars at both Davis and Flamedramon.

When the smoke caused by the attack cleared, the brunet boy and a small dragon were laying on their backs.

"Veemon" Davis groaned as he turns his head towards his partner. Veemon was lying lifelessly with his eyes closed. Suddenly, the blue dragon burst into bits of data right before the brunet boy's eyes. "Veemon, no!" Davis yelled before cringing from the pain.

"You brought this to yourself Davis" TK said simply said before turning his back towards the brunet boy. "Come on guys. Where going to be late" the blond said before mounting Pegasusmon and flying away.

The other digidestind nodded in agreement and armor digivolves their digimon. They mounted on their partner and left the area, with Davis just lying there.

The brunet stared at the sky as rain clouds begin to form. "I'm sorry Jun; I really wanted you to visit the Digital World on your birthday. You know, to fulfill that dream you always had. Man, I wished I could tell this secret I have been hiding for so long inside my heart but I knew you would hate me if I ever told them to you" Davis said as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"I love you Jun. Ever since your family adopt me, I've always loved you and now I wished I could just see your face one more time and tell you all about the Digital World, my adventures and my true feeling towards you… But I guess that's too late now" the goggle boy said before closing his eyes as rain drops pour down on his dying body.

Davis opened his eyes and sat up. He examined his surroundings and notices his in a room but it is not his room. "Where am I?" he asks but he was shocked by the voice that came out of his mouth. It was deeper than his usual voice. Davis looked down and notices that his clothes had change.

He was now wearing a black tank top, pants and a chrome belt buckle that was a skull. "When did I change my clothes?" Davis asks no one in particular. Suddenly the brunet remembered what happened before he was unconscious. Davis got off the bed and left the room.

Outside he saw that the room was actually a shed and it was in a graveyard. The brunet surveyed the graveyard and noticed a person busy digging a grave. "Hey!" Davis called out as he walks up to the man.

The mysterious man stopped digging and towards the brunet. The man was wearing a brown jacket on a grey T-shirt, brown pants and a brown fedora. "Well look who's awake" he mused as he stabs the shovel into the ground and waits for Davis.

"Yeah… Hey thanks for taking care of me" the brunet said as he rubs the back of his head.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you're okay".

"Hey, do you happen to know where I am?" Davis asks, still being curious to where he was.

"Of course I do. You're in the biggest, scariest graveyard in the Digital World, The Twilight Cemetery" the man informed as he leans on the shovel.

"The Digital World? Man, how long was I out of it?".

"For about two weeks I believe".

"I was unconscious for two weeks?" Davis blinked.

"No, it was more of you being dead for two weeks" the man said as he stood up and pull the shovel out of the ground.

"What?!" the brunet exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, now come in so we can talk more about this" the mysterious man said walking past Davis.

The brunet simply followed the man back into the shed. Davis sat on the bed while the other sat on a nearby stool. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so I'm going to start with my name…" the man began as he extended his hand towards the brunet. "The name's Ross" he finished as he give a cup of tea to Davis.

"Ross? So you're a human like me?" the brunet asks before taking a sip of tea.

"Not really. I only appear human but I'm made out of data like any other digimon".

"Okay, but what did you mean I died? I thought only digimon come back to life, not humans".

"That is true. But I believe a human can be brought back if some force brought you back" Ross said taking a sip of tea.

"Something brought me back? I wonder what?" Davis said with his hand on his chin.

"There's plenty of time for you to think about that later. Here…" the man said as he gives a leather jacket.

"What this for?" the brunet asks as he takes the jacket.

"It's yours. You better get back to the human world; a digidestind without a digimon is an easy target here" Ross said as he gets up and heads for the exit.

Davis nodded his head before putting on the jacket, and then followed the man out. Moments later they arrived at a TV set.

"This will bring you home Davis. Just touch the screen and off you go".

"Just like that? Don't I need my D-3 to do that?" Davis blinked.

"Don't worry about that. I think you can go through even without a D-3" Ross reassured.

The brunet looked skeptical at first but eventually touched the screen and was sucked in.

"Told you, you could do it" the man said before walking back to his shed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A bright light filled the computer lab in Odaiba Elementary; suddenly a brunet teenager comes out of one of the computers and lands on his feet.

"At least I landed on my feet this time" Davis mused as he turns towards the computer. He typed a few keys on the keyboard, and then the Digi-port close. "There, it was like I was never here" the brunet said before leaving the room.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by rays of warm sunlight. Davis shielded his eyes as he slowly walks out of the computer lab. After his eyes have adjusted, he surveys his surroundings. The brunet was standing in one of the hallways but there was no one there.

"Empty? Either everyone is in class or I came back when it's on the weekend" Davis said as he closes the door and walks away from it. Suddenly the school bell rang and students started filling the hallway. "Urgh, it was a school day. Why can't I ever have things my way?" the teenager groaned, turning around to avoid the crowd.

While walking out of the school grounds, Davis notices a red haired boy in high school uniform entering the school. "Izzy…" the brunet trailed off as he walks pass the red head and leaves the area. Davis stuffs his hands into the pockets of leather jacket and aimlessly walks off into the city.

A moment into his walk, he suddenly hears a girl screaming and runs towards the source to investigate. When he gets there, Davis sees a brunet teenage girl in a high school uniform being mugged by a man, who's holding a knife.

'Jun…' Davis trailed off in his mind before walking in to intervene. "Hey! Let her go!".

Jun and the mugger turn their heads towards the brunet that was walking to them. "Please help me!" Jun pleaded.

"Shut up!" the mugger ordered, moving his knife closer to her neck. He then turns his attention back to Davis and yelled "This is none of your business punk! Get out of here!".

"Not until you leave the girl alone" Davis said, stopping just within range to hit the mugger.

"You did this to yourself buddy!" the mugger yelled before attacking Davis with the knife.

"No!" Jun screamed with worry.

Davis stepped to the side as the mugger attacks with the knife and quickly grabs the man's wrist. The brunet twists the man's arm, causing the knife to drop to the floor. He then turns and lifts the mugger over his shoulder before throwing him onto the ground with incredible force, causing the man to groan in pain.

"Whoa" Jun gasps as Davis turns towards her.

"You okay?" the brunet boy asks worried about his foster sister.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. My name's Jun, Jun Motomiya. What's yours?" she asks after regaining her composure.

"It's… Uh… Well that's not important right now. Let's get out of here" Davis said as he extends his hand towards Jun.

"Right" Jun said as she takes his hand and follows him out the alley they were in. The duo walked side by side until they were at outside Jun's apartment.

"I guess this is where I say goodbye" Davis said, turning his back towards Jun before walking away.

"Wait! You haven't told me your name yet!" Jun called out to her savior.

Davis stopped walking and looked over his shoulder and said "My name's Roxas" before continuing to walk away.

"Thank you for saving me Roxas!" she shouted before the brunet left the apartment building.

'Man, it's amazing to see Jun again. She's still as beautiful as ever. I got to thank who ever brought me back. I finally got my second chance!' Davis mentally cheered as he walks down the streets of Odaiba. Suddenly a shadow caught his attention and walks towards it.

When he got to its source, he was now standing out an alley. Looking inside, Davis a man wearing a white robe with its hood covering his face. The man signals the brunet to come closer. He hesitantly follows the order and walks up to the stranger.

"Don't worry Davis, I'm a friend" said the man as he takes of his hood to reveal a young man with brown hair and lightly tanned skin.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" the brunet boy said as he eyed the man suspiciously.

"My name is Gennai and the reason I know your name is because I was the one that brought you back" the brunet man said.

"So you're the one who gave me a second chance? Thanks, I appreciate it" Davis said with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it Davis, but I didn't bring you back for nothing" Gennai said seriously.

Davis' smile turned into a frown and he said "Then why did you bring me back?".

"The Digidestind are facing an evil that they have never faced before. They are going to need help" the digital man informed.

"Why would I help those guys? In case you forgot, I died because my old team didn't agree with me bringing my sister to the Digital World" said Davis.

"That is true but if you don't help, both worlds are doom" Gennai said.

"Fine, I'll help. But what do you expect me to do huh? Veemon is dead, how am I supposed to save the Digital World?" Davis pointed out.

"I'm sure you'll find a way. Until then, take this" the brunet man said as he gives a set of keys and a note to Davis. "The address on the note will lead you to an apartment. Inside you'll have all the basic necessities and a computer that has a Digi-port, you can use to access the Digital World" Gennai explained.

Davis nodded his head to show he understood what was being said and takes the items from the man before leaving the alley. A moment later, he arrived outside his new home and looked at it in awe. The apartment building looked more expensive than the old apartment he used to live in.

He climbed up the staircase and when he got to the designated door, he noticed that the mailbox did not have a name written on it. 'Note to self, write new name on mailbox' Davis said in his head as he opens the door and enters his apartment.

Inside, he notices that all the furniture was colored in various shades of blue. 'Wow, seriously Gennai? Just because my partner and D-3 were blue, doesn't mean I like seeing blue for every day of my life' the brunet thought as he takes off his shoes and looks around his house.

After inspecting his new home, Davis looks out the window to see the sun setting. 'It's night already? Wow, time sure does fly' he mused in his head before going to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Once he finished dinner, Davis sits on his couch and watch TV while thinking about what Gennai told him earlier. 'What did his meant that I will find a way?' he thought as flicker through the channels.

Suddenly Davis started feeling a weird sensation run through him. "What was that?" he asks no one in particular as he gets off the couch looks around. He felt that sensation again but this time it was stronger and it seemed to come from a certain direction.

The brunet walks to his front door while taking his leather jacket and house keys along the way. A moment later, he arrived at the source, which was a train yard. 'Hmm, why was this weird feeling I'm having coming from here?' Davis thought as he walks deeper into the train yard.

The more he investigates the area, the stronger the sensation was becoming. Suddenly, the sound of something being dropped caught Davis' attention. He walks towards the sound and notices two figures standing near a train.

One of the figures was wearing coveralls and a cap, while the other one had two large wings and was wearing a robe. 'The guy in the coveralls must work here. But that other guy, he must be a digimon' the brunet thought as he gets closer to the two.

Out of nowhere, the robed man unleashed a pillar of fire at the train yard guard, turning him into dust. "You monster!" Davis yelled with his fists clenched tightly.

The digimon turned towards the brunet and laughed maniacally. "What are you going to do about it human?" he taunted.

Suddenly three more people came and join the robed man. One of them was a blond man with angel and demon wings. The other one was an old man with very long grey hair and beard. The last one was a demonic biker with a bird mask.

"I'm going to stop you that's what!" Davis yelled as he charges at the robed member first.

The robed man simply swatted the brunet away. "How weak, these humans are. Beelzemon, I'm sure you can easily handle this one" he said before he and the other two leave the train yard.

"With pleasure" Beelzemon said as his claws began glowing purple. He raised his right claw above his head, and then brought it down to strike Davis. But the brunet caught the demon lord's wrist and stopped the attack.

"I don't go down without a fight!" Davis growled as small embers igniting around him.

"What the…? Argh!" Beelzemon yelped as he pulls his partially burned claw back.

Suddenly the embers grew into an inferno that engulfs Davis' body and when it died down, where the brunet once stood was now a skeleton with flames surrounding its body wearing his jacket, tank top and pants.

"You think that will stop me?!" Beelzemon roared before whistling. Then, came the sound of a motor coming towards them.

Davis turns towards the source just in time to see a motorcycle come and knock him off his feet. He flew several feet before landing hard on his back.

"You're a dead man" the demon lord laughed as he mounts his motorcycle and takes out one of his shotguns. He revved it up and started circling Davis while aiming his gun at him.

After surveying his surrounding, Davis notices a chain that was on the floor. He quickly grabs the chain and, like a rope, lassos Beelzemon off his motorcycle. The demon lord landed hard on his back and his ride crashed into one of the trains.

"You think this will hold me?!" Beelzemon roared as he gets back on his feet.

Davis did not say anything; instead he transferred the fire from his body onto the chain, which runs all the way to the demon lord.

"Argh!" Beelzemon roared before he bursts into data.

Davis pulls the chain back to him and latched it onto his body. He then hears a motor roaring and notices the demon lord's motorcycle lying on the ground. 'Hmm, it seems that even though Beelzemon is dead his bike can still exist. Maybe I can use it' Davis thought. He walks up to it and grabs its handles.

After getting it back on its wheels, he mounts it. 'Let's see if I figure out how to use this thing' Davis thought as he turns the handle, revving the motorcycle. As he was on his way out the train yard, Davis slowly turned back to normal and the bike turned into a normal racing motorcycle.

'Nice… Now I can bring this back to the apartment and no one will be the wiser' he thought as he got onto the road and heads home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Davis rides his new motorcycle back to his apartment and was enjoying every moment of it. 'Man, it's fun having my own bike. But I wondered what happened back then? How did I transform? Maybe Gennai or Ross might know why' the brunet thought as he rounded the last corner to his house.

He rides the motorcycle in the apartment parking lot and as he was getting off it he begin to notice something off about it. 'How do I turn this thing off?' he asks in his head, looking for a switch that will turn the thing off but to no avail. 'Ahh… It not like anyone's going to steal it and if they do, I'm going to kick their butts'.

With that, Davis climbed the stairs to his apartment and instantly went to bed to rest. The next day Davis and walks to the living only to be greeted by a friend. "Hey there, Gennai. What brings you to my house?" he asks politely to the digital man.

"Just to see how you're fairing with your new life" Gennai chuckle turning towards Davis.

"Pretty good actually. Hey, I mean to ask you something?".

"Ask away my boy".

"Why did you bring me back?" Davis asks, having quite an interest at that subject.

"I brought you back because the Digital World was in trouble and I needed someone who had a strong sense of justice such as yourself".

"Speaking of justice, what are you going to do with the Digidestind?".

"Right now… I don't know Davis. They had done something wrong and should be punished but the Digital World needs their help. My hands are tied here".

"What?! You're going to let them go just because you need their power! This is unfair!" Davis growled with his fists clenched.

"I know it's unfair Davis but it's not my decision. The Sovereigns are desperate for a way to save the Digital World and the Digidestind are currently the only visible solution" Gennai explained while holding his hands in front of him.

"If you won't do anything about them, then I will!" the young brunet said about to storm out of the living room but was stopped by the digital man.

"Relax, Davis. You're not thinking straight. You need to calm down before you do something you would regret" Gennai reasoned, knowing that he was no match for Davis.

"Fine, I'll leave them alone for now" the brunet huffed, crossing his arms. "While I'm waiting for when I am allow to kick their asses, do you mind telling me how I have powers and how do I use them?" he asks the second biggest thing on his mind.

"The powers you have now, come from the digital data I used to bring you back and as for how you use them, your guess is as good as mine" the digital man shrugged as he walks into the kitchen with Davis.

"That's just great. I have amazing powers that can kill digimons and I don't have a clue on how to use it" the brunet groaned as he takes out some ingredients to make a sandwich. "Hey, do you want a sandwich or anything?".

"No, I'm fine thank you" Gennai said politely as he sits on the kitchen table.

"If you say so" Davis said, sitting down across the digital man with his sandwich in hand. "Time to get to the more serious business" he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You want to know who the people that you met last night were" Gennai mused. Davis nodded his head. "They are a group of powerful digimons called the demon lords. The one that is currently leading the demon lords is a digimon called Daemon. He had once attacked the Digital world a long time ago but was defeated by five Digidestind that came before Tai and his group" the digital man explained.

"So he came back with his other demon lord buddies with the idea of taking both the Real World and the Digital World" Davis concluded as he finished his sandwich.

"It seems so. That was why I brought you back as a spirit of justice. Normal beings can't fight them" Gennai said solemnly.

"If that's the case, then I better start practicing on how to use this thing" the young brunet said, getting off the chair and walking out the kitchen.

"I'll leave you to it then, since I too have things that require my attention" the digital man said, following Davis out the kitchen and towards the front door.

"See ya later Gennai" the former human said as he opens the door for his guest. After the digital man had left, he closes the door and walks towards the bedroom to find some place to do some training. A moment later, the brunet found a nice open area that was generally empty of left and touched the computer monitor to get sucked in.

Soon Davis was now standing in front of a TV set, surrounded by an open grass land that was near a forest. He walks up to the nearest boulder and starts punching it to test how far his actual strength was. To his surprise, every punch he makes caused the towering rock to shake a little. It was not godly powerful no, but it showed him that he could access some of his power even in human form.

Davis continues punching and kicking the boulder for a couple of hours before stopping to take a rest. "With the power I got inside me, I can take on any rookie and probably a few champion level digimons in this form but I'm still a long way to being as strong as my spirit form" he said, sitting on top of the very rock he had been attack earlier.

The brunet later jumps down from the boulder and turns towards it. "When I was in spirit form, I could summon and bend fire to my own will. I wonder if I could do it as a human" he said before raising his hand in front of him and concentrating his power to it. Slowly ambers began to form but nothing that can do any real damage to an oncoming enemy.

Noticing that has still a long way from actually using his powers in human form, Davis decides to do it again tomorrow and walks out of the field to relax. Unfortunately his walk was cut short when an explosion was heard nearby and he heads there to investigate the cause. When he arrived, he saw the Digidestind busy fighting an Okuwamon near Ken's old base.

Davis suddenly felt a weird burning sensation run through him as ambers burn around him. He slowly turned into his spirit form just as Ken and a large green humanoid insect flies in to help take down the ultimate. The duo fought hard against the grey beetle but they were failing miserably.

Davis, who had fully gone into spirit form, pulls out his chain and ignites it before lassoing Okuwamon and pulls him into the ground. The Digidestind, their digimons and Arukenimon stared at the flaming spirit with widen eyes and gaping mouths as he pulls his chain back to him.

Davis stared at Okuwamon, who trying to get back up after the attack, before whipping the chain, sending waves of flames towards the ultimate. The insectoid barely had time to react before the attack hits it, turning it into data particles.

The Digidestind and their digimons stare at the strange being before them with looks of shock and disbelief as he latches his chain onto his body. Davis gave the group the closes thing to a glare before saying "Okuwamon's justice has been served. One day you will be punished for your crimes, but today will serve as a reminder to all of you. Your gods are merciful to you because they need you, I, on the other hand will not" he said before turning around and walks away.

Later, he arrives at the TV set he came from and touches the screen before disappearing in bright light. Soon, he reappears in his bedroom and he trudges to his bed before lying down on it. 'That reunion went well. Wait till they see me in my human form, that'll really scare them shitless' he mused in his head before his mind accidentally lands on the memory of him saving Jun from a mugger. 'Hmm… I haven't got to really introduce myself to Jun ever since I came back. Maybe I should go visit her to see if I can have a crack at her' the brunet thought as he lies on his side before going to the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun was rising in the horizon and the people of Odaiba were now off doing their own activities. In Davis' apartment, the brunet was already awake and making his own breakfast. He planned to go visit his adoptive sister, Jun, today after school and he did not mind the fact that he was going to the very school his former idol Tai and the other older digidestind went to, since he wanted to know if any of his former teammates ever told them about them killing him.

When it was about to be time for most schools to be done for the day, Davis put on his usual leather jacket and leaves his apartment to his waiting motorcycle. After a quick ride through the city, he soon arrived outside Odaiba High School and waited by his bike for his sister. But instead of seeing Jun, the brunet saw the members of older generation walking out the front gate, looking a bit depressed and deep in thought.

Davis was about to go and confront them about what was going on in the Digital World and his former team when he suddenly heard someone calling him by his fake name, which could only be one person in the brunet's mind. He turns around to see Jun running towards him with a smile on her face. "Roxas! What are you doing here?" the brunet girl asks him.

"Well I came to see you of course" Davis said as he returns the smile.

"That's so sweet of you, but I have to go. I need to talk to my lab partner about a project we're working on" Jun said as she turns to leave but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"How about I come along with you? Maybe I can help you with that project?" the brunet boy offered, removing his hand from his sister's shoulder and brushing his bangs back.

"It wouldn't hurt if you came along, so I guess can come with me" Jun shrugged her shoulders and led Davis to where her lab partner was, which happens to be the same direction the older Digidestind went. "Matt~!" she called out in a sing song voice as she runs up to the blond.

'Urgh, even two week after I died, she's still crazy for him. Why can't she see that he doesn't like her, while I'm working really hard here to get her to open up to me?' Davis groaned mentally as he joins his sister at meeting the group.

"H-Hey Jun, w-what's up?" Matt stuttered, sweating heavily.

"Our science project, remember? I was thinking that we could do it at my house" Jun said, fluttering her eyes at him.

"Well I uh…" the blond said as he tries to look for the nearest escape he could find.

"Let him go Jun, I'm sure he has things he has to do right now" Davis said, stepping in out of pity to Matt and to get his sister/crush as far away from him as possible.

"B-But!" Jun exclaimed as she was easily turned around by the other's above average human strength.

"Wait! You look familiar, have we met before?" Tai asks before the duo left them.

"I don't think so, unless you know someone that goes by the name Roxas".

"Your name's Roxas? No, it doesn't ring any bells. I guess I mistaken you for someone else" Tai said, rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries, I'm okay with it" Davis said before finally dragging Jun away from the group and to his motorcycle.

"Whoa, you own a bike?! I never rode one before!" the brunet girl exclaimed with awe as she checks out the racing motorcycle.

"Well here's your chance to ride one" Davis said, getting onto his motorcycle.

"For real?!" Jun squeals with joy as she jumps behind the male brunet and holds onto him tightly.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a rough ride!" Davis called out before revving his motorcycle and riding out of the area with such speed, the front wheel was floating off the ground a bit before landing back down.

Soon the duo arrived at the Motomiyas apartment building and Davis parks his motorcycle at the parking lot. They then went up the stairs and into Jun's apartment.

"Sorry about the mess, my parents are always at work. More now since after an incident" Jun said as she takes off her shoes and walks to the kitchen while being mindful of the clothes and bottles on the floor.

"What incident, Jun?" Davis asks, following after his sister/crush.

"It's about my adopted younger brother, Davis. Two weeks ago, his friends told us that he disappeared without a trace and my parents were pretty shaken up by it. The only thing they do now is work and work; but I think they're only doing that to get over the grief of him being missing" Jun shrugged her shoulders as she keeps a few bottles of beer into the fridge.

"That sounds awful" Davis said, helping her by throwing empty bottles into the trashcan.

"Yeah, even his idol, Tai, the guy with the weird hairdo you saw earlier, was shocked by the news and hasn't been himself lately".

"He must've really cared for your brother" the brunet male said sympathetically. 'Wow, they even lied to Tai and the other first generations? Now I can't wait to scare the life out of them when I showed them that I'm still alive' he mused devilishly in his head while putting away the last of the empty bottles.

"Now that we've cleaned the house, let's get to work on that science project" Jun declared as she retreated to the living room with her school bag.

"Sure thing Jun" Davis said, following closely behind her.

Later in the evening, the duo had just finished the science project and was now going to the kitchen to get something to eat. On their way there, Davis spotted an old photo of him with his adopted family that was taken a few months after he came into the family. "Hey Jun, is this your brother?" he asks while pointing to the picture.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's Davis" Jun said as she hands him a soda from the fridge.

"He looks like a good kid".

"That was until he disappeared. I wonder why he leaved" she sighed, opening her soda and taking a sip out of it.

"What if he didn't want to leave you but was forced to?" Davis suddenly said with a serious look on his face.

"What are you talking about Roxas? How would you know if my brother was forced to run away?" Jun asks before she notices the glint in the other's eyes and a realization dawned to her. "You would know because you are Davis!" she gasps, her eyes widening in shock.

"Hey sis, it's been a while hasn't it?" Davis mused as he takes a sip of his soda.

A loud slap could be heard throughout the house before the sound of a soda can hitting the floor came. "That's all you can say?! Davis, you've been gone for two weeks without telling anyone! And now you think you could just waltz back into our lives like it was nothing?!" Jun yelled at her adopted brother.

"It wasn't my choice Jun! Like I said before, I was forced to leave you!" Davis yelled back.

"Like hell you were! There's always a choice!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Well I didn't see any of those choices when my life flashed before my eyes!" the male brunet yelled, get extremely frustrated with the argument.

"W-What?" Jun gasps, being a bit taken back by his words.

"I didn't run away Jun, I've been dead for two weeks!".

"You died? But how?" she gasp as she sits down at a kitchen table.

"Kari and my other so call friends killed me two week ago when I asked them if I could bring you to the Digital World" Davis explained as he leans against the kitchen counter.

"The Digital World? What's that Davis?".

"It's a world made out of data and is inhabited by creatures called digimons. The Digital World is protected by the Digidestind, kids that are partnered to a digimon. I was one of those kids".

"Then what happened to your partner?" Jun asks, curious about this world her brother was talking about.

"He died trying to protect me from my own friends".

"But why did your friends kill you? Aren't you supposed to be working together?".

"Because they didn't agree on me bring you to the Digital World for your birthday".

"Why did you want to bring to the Digital World, Davis?" Jun asks, being truly confused.

"Because, you dream was to go to another world and I wanted to fulfill that dream for you".

"You'd do that for me? Why?".

Davis said nothing as he pushed himself off the kitchen counter and crouches down until they were at eye level before kissing her on the lips. "Because I love you Jun" he said after breaking away from the kiss.

Jun stares at him, looking completely stunned by the confession and touched where she was kissed with her right hand. Davis took the silence as a sign of rejection and turns to leave the apartment but he was stopped when he felt a hand grabs his arm and turns him around to be met by a pair of lips onto his own.

"I-I love you too Davis" Jun admitted after breaking from their second kiss and hugging her adopted brother tightly. Davis returns the hug and the new couple sits down at the couch, watching TV while cuddling up to each other. "What are you going to do with your old team?" she asks, leaning against the brunet male's chest.

"I have something special in mind" Davis mused as he raised his right fist before igniting it in red ambers.

"Make sure those assholes pay for killing you" Jun said as she kisses him on the lips again.


End file.
